shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sacchan no Sexy Curry
Sacchan no Sexy Curry (さっちゃんのセクシーカレー Sacchan no Sekushī Karē, ''lit. ''Sacchan's Sexy Curry) is the second Japanese ending theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by Seiko Ōmori. It debuted on July 17, 2015. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= Dicing up the springtime with a silver knife, Which flavor of boredom did I dine on today? In a remote place like this, I was so happy to finally meet, Someone stronger than me. We played with the same toys, separately - Days of gaining experience points and leveling up! I even achieved my own unique finishing move, But I'm still unable to fight... Don't grow up, Sacchan! Don't dye your hair brown, Sacchan! Don't get a boyfriend, Sacchan! My precious... my precious... Don't grow up, Sacchan! Don't dye your hair brown, Sacchan! Don't get a boyfriend, Sacchan! Just be the strongest - my precious... With a name like Sachiko, meaning happiness... can you ever really be happy? What kind of clothes will you wear today as you break yourself? I know that off in Tokyo, All you do is hang around with long-haired guys. Don't grow up, Sacchan! Don't dye your hair brown, Sacchan! Don't get a boyfriend, Sacchan! My precious... my precious... The potatoes have vanished, Sacchan! The pork belly is all over the place, Sacchan! And the onions... don't cry, Sacchan! Just be the strongest - my precious... Sexy Curry~ Sexy Curry~ Sexy Curry~ Sexy Curry~ |-| Romaji= ginro no naifu de haru o kirikizande kyou wa donna aji no taikutsu o tabeta no konna inaka de boku yori tsuyoi hito ni hajimete atte ureshikatta yo onnaji omocha o betsubetsu ni asonda keikenchi kasegi reberuage no mainchi boku ni shika dekinai hissatsuwaza mo dekita demo mada tatakaenai yo seichou shinaide sacchan chapatsu ni shinai de sacchan kareshi tsukuranai de sacchan boku no tokubetsu boku no tokubetsu seichou shinai de sacchan chapatsu ni shinai de sacchan kareshi tsukuranai de sacchan saikyou de ite yo boku no tokubetsu sachiko nante namae shiawase ni nareru no kyou wa donna fuku de jibun wo kowasu no toukyou de kami no nagai otoko to bakka tsurunde iru no shitteru yo seichou shinai de sacchan chapatsu ni shinai de sacchan kareshi tsukuranai de sacchan boku no tokubetsu boku no tokubetsu jagaimo kieta yo sacchan butabara barabara sacchan tamanegi nakanai de sacchan saikyou de ite yo boku no tokubetsu sekkushii karee sekkushii karee sekkushii karee sekkushii karee |-| Japanese= 銀色のナイフで　春を切り刻んで 今日はどんな味の　退屈を食べたの こんな田舎で　ぼくより強いひとに はじめて会って　嬉しかったよ おんなじおもちゃを別々にあそんだ 経験値稼ぎ　レベル上げの毎日 ぼくにしかできない必殺技もできた でも　まだ　戦えないよ 成長しないで　さっちゃん 茶髪にしないで　さっちゃん 彼氏つくらないで　さっちゃん 僕の特別　僕の特別 成長しないで　さっちゃん 茶髪にしないで　さっちゃん 彼氏つくらないで　さっちゃん 僕の特別　僕の特別 さちこなんて名前　幸せになれるの？ 今日はどんな服で　自分を壊すの？ 東京で髪の長い男とばっか つるんでいるの　しってるよ 成長しないで　さっちゃん 茶髪にしないで　さっちゃん 彼氏つくらないで　さっちゃん 僕の特別　僕の特別 ジャガイモ消えたよ　さっちゃん 豚バラバラバラ　さっちゃん 玉ねぎ泣かないで　さっちゃん 最強でいてよ　僕の特別 セクシーカレー　セクシーカレー セクシーカレー　セクシーカレー Videos Changes Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 16 - Jōichirō.png|Episode 16: Jōichirō Yukihira Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 17 - Mayumi.png|Episode 17: Mayumi Kurase Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 18 - Etsuya.png|Episode 18: Etsuya Eizan Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 19 - Jun.png|Episode 19: Jun Shiomi Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 20 - Slim Isami.png|Episode 20 onwards: slim Isami Aldini Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Urara.png|Episode 21: Urara Kawashima Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Episode 21: Nao Sadatsuka the White Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 22 - Miyoko.png|Episode 22: Miyoko Hōjō Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 23 - Senzaemon.png|Episode 23: Senzaemon Nakiri There are subtle additions to the characters who pass by Erina, depending on the episode. * In Episode 16, Jōichirō is rowing a boat in the background, overtaking Erina as she meets Sōma and Megumi. This is an allusion to the events in the episode, where Erina catches a glimpse of him walking, while in her limousine. * In Episode 17, Mayumi Kurase is shown running behind Ikumi. During the episode, Mayumi and Ikumi meet for the first time. * In Episode 18, Etsuya Eizan accompanies Satoshi. During the episode, Etsuya formally introduces himself to Sōma. * In Episode 19, Jun Shiomi follows Akira. Jun was formally introduced during the episode. * From Episode 20 onwards, Isami Aldini is depicted less chubby, as he lost weight during the summer. This is an allusion to the episode, where the slim version of Isami is seen for the first time. * In Episode 21, Urara Kawashima follows behind Ikumi. In addition, Nao Sadatsuka's black curry is now white, and her appearance is changed to her "White" form. This is an allusion to her ''exorcised form'' when she ate Hisako Arato's Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry. * In Episode 22, Miyoko Hōjō is shown jogging behind Megumi. This is an allusion to the events in the episode, when Miyoko is humbled by Megumi's rapport with the fishermen and accepts her as a chef. * In Episode 23, the silhouette of Senzaemon Nakiri starts walking behind Erina after Satoshi passes her. Senzaemon eventually overtakes her, and his profile is shown as he passes Alice and Ryō. He completely disappears when Akira enters the shot. Trivia * Episode 24 had special finale credits which used the first opening instead of this song. References *Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation es:Sacchan no Sexy Curry Category:Music Category:Ending Themes